ExSevin Concepts
by HighDefinitionX7
Summary: This is just a place to put all my chapter overviews and other lists. Each chapter is actually a different document all together. I'll try to order it all in some way.
1. The Monster: Chapter Overview

**THE MONSTER CHAPTER SUMMARY **

P1) Main Character: Mashimori[L1] fights and kills the Junisha police Captain[L2] who was trained in the spiritual arts and knew of the Banshee's real identity. She takes the Forbidden Seed[L3] back to the Banshee rally point.

1) Every Night in Hell: Mashimori gives the relic to her Vicera[L4] and sister Ganumoda[L5] , who starts treating her badly when hearing of their master's arrival to Tokyo. Mashimori is given a stealth assignment.

2) First Day of School: Mashimori meets a few girls and even an attractive guy during her first day at Junisha High School. She has flashbacks and hides her Numacult[L6] in her gym locker.

3) New Evil: Ganumoda no longer brings human sacrifices to Mashimori's cell to eat and the Banshee Apprentice must find another human sacrifice to devour. She runs into Kim[L7] , the first girl she met at high school.

4) The Expectation: Mashimori returns to the base and is confronted by Ganumoda who was spying on her. She threatens to kill her unless she starts devouring only students from Junisha High.

5) The Second Day: Mashimori tries to understand why her sister is being so cruel and tries to ignore her constant hunger and mental pain. Sakumora asks the girl to the Friday the 13th Dance.

6) What Normal Is: Sakumora[L8] is given permission to stay at Kim's house to prepare and go to the Dance, only if she devours someone from the home. Mashimori has actual fun and even kisses Sakumora.

P2) Needing the Siege: Ganumoda speaks with Master Malice the Sinister[L9] on Mashimori's increasing demonic plague, which annoys the Banshee Vicera. Malice notices that Mashimori hasn't been using her Numacult lately and blames the Vicera, which angers Ganumoda.

7) Sakumora's Death: Mashimori sleeps over Kim's house and remembers that she devoured her friend's terminally ill grandmother. The Banshee finds out that Sakumora has been killed and the Banshee symbol[L10] is found on his corpse.

8) Chokehold: Mashimori throws her Numacult at her sister and decides to leave the base, which Ganumoda cannot allow. The two fight a bloody, Banshee duel with Mashimori barely winning in the end.

9) Best Friend Kim: Mashimori slinks to find help as she looses both blood and Banshee mercury heavily by the second. Kim finds her and wants to call the police, but Mashimori says not to. After finally healing herself thanks to Ganumoda's power, she tells Kim the truth about who she is.

10) The Social Classes: Kim packs Mashimori a few life rodents, which makes the Banshee cry happily. A few cheerleaders bully Mashimori, saying that she looked just like the girl that killed the police captain and was somehow responsible for Sakumora's death.

P3) The Next Step: Malice learns of Ganumoda's death and sends a Vicera after the Banshee apprentice, promising him the girl's body after she goes Banshee Frisen[L11] .

11) The Big Game: Mashimori does well for her basketball team and finally starts feeling accepted. After the game, a girl on the team named Rusikia[L12] accuses Mashimori of asking her out and humiliates her in front of everyone.

12) Locker Room Brawl: Rusikia assaults the Banshee, Mashimori realizing that she can't fight back. Mashimori realizes her Numacult is in her locker – only to be kicked right in the teeth by Rusikia. The girl – who is actually another Banshee Vicera – puts Mashimori's Numacult around her neck and allows the Banshee Frisen to kill all the members of the basketball team and eventually kill Rusikia.

13) Vanishing Act: Before dying, Rusikia curses the Master and says that she was tricked into thinking Mashimori was weaker than she truly is. Mashimori wants to go back to Kim's house to say goodbye, but is stopped by Wuren[L13] , the newspaper vendor from the first prelude. It turns out that he was an Expulis[L14] – like the police Captain – and fought Malice, barely escaping with his life. He offers to train Mashimori.

14) Junisha United: Mashimori finds herself in a hospital and Kim – with her father[L15] – comes to see her. Police officers find her as well, accusing her of being the Banshee that killed the police Captain. She decides to sacrifice herself for the lives of the humans and challenges Malice to a final fight.

15) Burning City: Wuren Asagio trains the police officers in the arts of supernatural weaponry and Rooks[L16] with the help of the Asagio Brigade[L17] . Kim talks with Mashimori, begging her to reconsider. Malice brings an army of powerful Vicera Banshees, who fight it out with the energized police officers and Brigade members.

16) Let Me Die: As the city burns, Malice seems to overpower Mashimori and reminds her of the Monster she truly is. At first, Mashimori allows Malice to put a new and improved Numacult on her. But she chooses a new path: She's a monster, but she doesn't have to an evil one.

E) The Monster: The new police captain[L18] wants to execute Mashimori, and she is ready to accept that fate. But Asagio and Kim – who decides to start dating Mashimori – begs the captain to change his mind. Wuren decides to enlist Mashimori in the Asagio Brigade and help her control her demonic plague.

* * *

[L1]Mashimori Hashida: A Banshee Apprentice who knows next to nothing about her past or demonic potential.

[L2]Named Geru Jimu.

[L3]A Banshee relic that allows the user to absorb the energy of other Banshees.

[L4]A Banshee title of rank; one above Apprentice, one below Master.

[L5]Ganumoda Hashida: A Banshee just ranked Vicera – she envies Mashimori's power.

[L6]A medallion that activates a Banshee's Frisen mode. Only Apprentices need these.

[L7]Kim Toshiru: A 16-year-old who befriends Mashimori.

[L8]Sakumora Kirosawa: A 16-year-old boy that likes Mashimori.

[L9]Yujika Hashida (aka Malice the Sinister): Leader of the Tokyo Banshee Cult – He desires only to make Mashimori into an unstoppable weapon.

[L10]Two triangles on the center top pointing down, and another pointing up. On the left, a circle with a crack in it. On the right, the sigma symbol.

[L11]An uncontrollable high of demonic plague that energizes a Banshee's sinister power and almost completely quells the emotion and morality within.

[L12]Rusikia Kitasan: A Banshee Vicera hired by Malice – Noted to be at the top of the Tokyo Banshee class.

[L13]Wuren Asagio: A newspaper street vendor and formally retired Expulis.

[L14]A race of humans born with the power to exorcize demons and perform powerful Rooks.

[L15]Ren Toshiru: A nice accountant who allows Mashimori to stay with them – He's uneasy about his daughter's sexual orientation.

[L16]Powerful spell-casting chess pieces that hold ancient power.

[L17]An old band of renegades outlawed by the Tokyo police years ago for practicing the dark arts.

[L18]Named Kon Venji


	2. Origionals & Fanfics

Originals and Fanfics List

\- The Modian Association

\- The MA 2

\- The MA 3

\- Asterisk and Hashtag

\- Asterisk and Hashtag 2: Bloody Riot

\- Asterisk and Hashtag 3: Electric Moon

\- Asterisk and Hashtag 4: The Zone

\- Periodic

\- The Periodic Series: Ionic

\- The Periodic Series: Atomic

\- The Amen Chronicles: Retribution

\- The Amen Chronicles: Apocalypse

\- The Amen Chronicles: Armageddon

\- The Amen Chronicles: Revelation

\- Sounds of Despair: Clack the Condemned

\- Sounds of Despair: Clank the Risen

\- Sounds of Despair: Crack the Victorious

\- SVS Franchise

\- Zatch Bell: GenDos

\- DragonBall Frontier

\- Mortal Kombat Next

\- Sonic Vs. Bleach

\- Scorp Vs. Max

\- Scorp and Anime Superstars Beatdown

\- SSX World Tour

\- SSX World Tour Generations

\- Halo Switch

\- Halo Switch: The Arbiter


	3. Sonic Fanfiction Lineup

SONIC FANFICTION LINEUP

I. The Sonic Boom Series

1\. The Main Story

2\. The Support Story

3\. The Villain Story

4\. The Last Story

II. The Adventure Prologue Series

1\. Silver the Hedgehog

2\. Miles 'Tails' Prower

3\. The Freedom Fighters

4\. Espio the Chameleon

5\. The Guardian Units of Nations

III. The Adventure Generation Series

1\. Sonic Adventure

2\. Sonic Heroes

3\. Sonic Riders

4\. Sonic Enhanced

5\. Knuckles the Echidna

6\. Amy Rose


	4. Bloodbath Versus Characters

THE MONSTER: BLOODBATH VERSUS

Character Overview

Kim Takahashi **B**

Mashimori Hishidu **B**

Ganumoda Hishidu **B**

Guru Midu

Karen Orioca

Wuren Asiago

Aku Moshima

Rusikia Fukoten ****B****

Celestia

Sasuke Jui

?[L1]

Bakudo Jinta

Yugi Rinata

Arcaen Asiago

Spirit

Harp

Gara Tôsino

Shokoumi Tinatu **B**

Move

Clockwork

Oracle

Haiku

Desoin Gracia ****B****

Uchika Dano  **B**

Fuji Tinatu **B**

Sejin Chaka

Flame Jenkins

Ice Williams

Kega Masumotu

Hazuki Kirostuchi **B**

Rock Patterson

Blade Killow

Ami Fikusa

Morioda Kea

Gura Nukoten **B**

Kio Likio

Fear

Happy

Natakosen Jurosine

Uru Musugawra

Love

Inspiration

Pain

Anger

Peace

Sorrow

Wonder

Adrenaline

_RANDOM ONE_

Banshee Angel Mashimori **B**

Malice  **B**

_RANDOM ALL_

* * *

[L1]Guru's brother.

**KEY: (B: Banshee) (H: HUMAN) (E: EXPULIS) (C: CLOCKWORK SYNDICATE MEMBER) (A: AJAP ELEMENT) (Q: QUALIC) **W: GOOD W : EVIL**  
**


	5. MA & SFU Writing Lineup

**MA &amp; Sonic Writing Lineup**

Scorp Reptiliaux: Downfall of the Mod (MA Origins)

Sonic Boom: The Main Story

Zentalia Lee: Keeper of the Curse (MA Origins)

Sonic Boom: The Support Story

DC Alpha: First of the Fallen (MA Origins)

Sonic Boom: The Villain Story

Team Earth: Night of White Rain (MA Origins)

Sonic Boom: The Last Story

Midnight: Rise of the Enterprise (MA Origins)

The Freedom Fighters

Vixen Lee: Giver of the Grace (MA Origins)

Espio the Chameleon

BS Sigma: Last of the Lost (MA Origins)

Silver the Hedgehog

Team Obliterate: Day of Black Sky (MA Origins)

Miles 'Tails' Prower

MA Origins: End of an Era (MA Origins)

Sonic Adventure: Revenge of the Metarex

Rachael and the Energites (MA Backstories)

Sonic Heroes: The Severed Shards

The Stinger Brotherhood (MA Backstories)

Sonic Unleashed: The Secret of the Sneakers

The Atlas-Oracle War (MA Backstories)

Sonic Colors: The Deadly Duo

The GM Elites (MA Backstories)

Shadow the Hedgehog: The Revenge of the Brother

EcoGear &amp; The Dark Hills (MA Backstories)

Sonic Evolved: The New Destiny

The Entity Casters (MA Backstories)

Sonic Comic Adventures: The Original

The Produce Hawks (MA Backstories)

Sonic Comic Adventures: Sonic Universe

The Forgotten Species (MA Backstories)

Sonic Comic Adventures: The Original 2

Gramius Matthews (MA Backstories)

Sonic Comic Adventures: Sonic Legacy

?

Sonic Comic Adventures: Sonic Genesis

?

Sonic Comic Adventures: Sonic Select

?

Sonic Battle: The New Frontier


	6. Original Ideas

**Original Ideas**

· Asterisk &amp; Hashtag: Kingdom Threat

· Asterisk &amp; Hashtag: Bloody Riot

· Asterisk &amp; Hashtag: Electric Moon

· Asterisk &amp; Hashtag: The Zone

· Periodic

· The Periodic Series: Ionic

· The Periodic Series: Atomic

· Scorp Reptiliaux: Downfall of the Mod (MA Origins)

· Zentalia Lee: Keeper of the Curse (MA Origins)

· DC Alpha: First of the Fallen (MA Origins)

· Team Earth: Night of White Rain (MA Origins)

· Midnight: Rise of the Enterprises (MA Origins)

· Vixen Lee: Giver of the Grace (MA Origins)

· BS Sigma: Last of the Lost (MA Origins)

· Team Obliterate: Day of Black Sky (MA Origins)

· MA Origins: End of an Era (MA Origins)

· Clack: The Condemned (Sounds of Despair)

· Clank: The Risen(Sounds of Despair)

· Crack: The Victorious (Sounds of Despair)

· The MA Backstories: The Stinger Brotherhood

· The MA Backstories: EcoGear &amp; The Dark Hills

· The MA Backstories: The Entity Casters

· The MA Backstories: The Atlas Elders

· The MA Backstories: The Legacy of the Elites

· The MA Backstories: The Produce Hawks

· The MA Backstories: Gramius Matthews

· The MA Backstories: The Special Arms

· The MA Backstories: The Labyrinth Trilogy – The Overseers

· The MA Backstories: The Labyrinth Trilogy – The Quarter Dominants

· The MA Backstories: The Labyrinth Trilogy – The Triple Threat

· The MA Backstories: The United Modian Republic

· The MA Adventures: Racheal &amp; The Energites

· The MA Adventures: Zentalia &amp; DC

· The MA Adventures: Tilou &amp; Edge

· The MA Adventures: Planet Shade

· The MA Adventures: Mod University

· The MA Adventures: Killstreak

· The MA Adventures: The Hover

· The MA Adventures: The Wheels

· MOD World


End file.
